Candy Cain Christmas
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Batman simply wants to visit the Joker, and realizes that he’s there visiting for a little more. Good for the season. Male to Male.


Title: Candy Cain Christmas

Chapter: Oneshot

Type: Long Drabble

Rating: PG-13/ Mature

Category: TDK

Pairing: Batman X Joker

Summary: Batman simply wants to visit the Joker, and realizes that he's there visiting for a little more. Good for the season. Male to Male.

Warnings: Male to Male thoughts

Offer: 12 days of Xmas fic challenge….against D.. Created for T.D. Accepted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

Slowly, the man twirled the candy in his mouth. Oh, how sweet he made it look.

The way his cut up mouth would consume half of the Candy Cain and suck deeply on t, and would then be pulled out. His tongue coming out to wrap around it's end, and sweetly, almost gently, he would lick it.

Then, the man would bite it, and violently chew on it. The loud crunches being heard from behind the mirrored glass.

The man in the room was unable to see Batman inside the other room, watching him. He was only able to guess who was studying him.

But Batman watched him with a close eye. He wasn't, of course wearing his uniform. He was simply standing there, as Bruce Wayne, watching The Joker eat his Candy-Cain.

His mind drifted off a little. He was here to make sure The Joker didn't look…suspicious. He had to make sure that The Joker wasn't planning anything. He could just come here dressed as Batman either. Not with the town now after him.

So he was here as Bruce Wayne, just to "Check" up on him.

He found himself gazing back at the other. His eyes grazed over the simple form of the other man. His sight coming to rest on his face and posture.

As he sucked on the Candy Cain, his finger was raised up, as well as his wrist being slightly bent.

The stick candy left a small trail as the man pulled it in and out of his warm, moist mouth.

Bruce shivered a little. He could imagine the other man pulling him into that moist, warm mouth.

His hand moved forward and rested onto the glass. His body tilted, as if casually leaning on the glass.

He watched the pale skinned man's scars stretch and wrinkle. He shut his eyes and sighed. There was no way he could allow such a man to revolve around him.

He felt something in him begin to throb. It was almost as if just the thought of The Joker and himself together was enough to cause a small erection.

As he watched the man now begin to suck on sticky fingers, he looked around.

He pushed a button and second later, a nurse came in.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?" She asked, her voice soft. She was a decent looking woman with brown hair and eyes.

Bruce gave her a smirk, "Why is his jacket off?"

The woman gave a nervous smile, "He was being good."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "He's a very, very dangerous person." He drew up to her, "He's killed so many people." He looked over at the man behind the glass, taking out another Candy Cain. "He's crazy." His voice was low.

The nurse looked over at the man now unwrapping the Candy. "Yes…But it's been almost two years now…" She looked at Mr. Wayne. "He's better now that we got him out of that jacket."

Bruce Wayne knew that the criminal was never going to be considered 'safe.'

"Perhaps I would rest easier at night knowing that someone down here was taking an extra precaution though." His gaze looked gently over her.

"If it's all the same Mr. Wayne," She gave him another smile, turning to face him fully, "You don't spend the whole day here with these people." She seemed to have a cold and knowing gaze.

Bruce knew that this woman must have had a lot to say, though she kept it sealed away, as if not to worry the world with her troubles.

Bruce also wanted to tell her that he was probably the one who put them all here. So what he was able to get rid of, this woman, a long with many others would have to deal with them for the rest of their lives.

He found the only thing he could do was give a sigh and a shrug.

If he could, he would stay here, for as long as possible, next to The Joker. He would do it to study the man, to watch him, but most of all, to grow closer.

This woman might have to put up with these people, but she knew them better then Bruce probably ever would.

He gave The Joker another long look. He felt the woman's eyes on him. He wanted to ask so much, but knew he couldn't.

So, he looked up at her, pulling an a frown, "Who gave him the Candy?"

She gave him an even stare, and with a stern voice said, "I did. He loves candy, it's Christmas, and he asked nicely." She gave him a long look.

Bruce was already boiling inside. This woman, who spent more time with him against her will knew The Joker better then he did.

"Mr. Wayne, don't you have something better to do, somewhere happier to be then here? I mean, it is Christmas." The nurse said, her voice softer.

Bruce gave The Joker one last stare, "Yeah, I suppose."

That's right, he had come here to see The Joker too…He knew this deep down. It was more of a gift to himself though. This was all he wanted. Now, he was basically being kicked out of the one place he did feel welcome.

"Are they allowed to receive gifts in here?" Bruce asked, he didn't look at the nurse though.

She seemed to think about it. It seemed that no one had ever asked a question like that. "Well, I suppose…I would imagine that they would have to be checked, searched, and tested. But other then that…I believe one would be able to send someone in here gifts." She seemed to smile.

Bruce gave her a nod, "Thank you." He gave The Joker a glance, "Merry Christmas."

Before he left the room, he heard the woman reply with the same courteous greeting, thinking that Bruce Wayne had been talking to her.

The End.

7:34pm Dec. 2

-Not really known….

-TheLustofKilling

So the sickness is the most cruel of fates,

Well loving you is worst.


End file.
